Gas turbine engines include compressor, combuster, and turbine sections. Certain components of a gas turbine engine may be subject to numerous tolerances. Some free-state tolerances may be difficult to determine and measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,787 to N. Akiyaroa discloses a device for measuring a flatness of a plate such as a silicon wafer, a GGG wafer, a printed circuit board, a ceramic substrate, or the like. The measuring device is provided with a disc which is disposed in parallel with the plate on one of the surfaces of the plate and is driven by a rotating drive source and a plurality of detectors for detecting a distance from the detector to the surface of the plate, the detectors being disposed on the surface closer to the disc. With this arrangement, distance data from the plurality of the detectors to the surface of the plate is obtained during the course of the rotation of the disc, and a flatness of die plate is measured.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.